ONE SIDED LOVE
by MrsMeell
Summary: Disclaimer : Takahiro Yamato Tittle : One-sided Love Genre : Romance, Action, Hurt Rated : 17 PG Pairing : Kazuma & Ayano WARNING(S) Ooq, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak jelas dan banyak kesalahan lainnya CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI KDRAMA THE PRINCESS MAN BAHKAN SEBAGIAN ADEGAN DALAM CERITA INI MEMILIK KESAMAAN DENGAN KDRAMA TSB :)
1. Chapter 1

"Kazuma, bisakah kau mengampuni Ayah ku? Aku tau ayah ku bersalah tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan ayah ku" Ujar sang gadis cantik bermata hijau giok yang sedang bersandar dengan manjanya pada Kazuma. Suasana ditaman tempat mereka berada sangat sepi, itulah sebabnya sang gadis berani bermanja-manja pada Kazuma. Kazuma tersenyum mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kau tau ini sangat berat. Ayah mu sudah membunuh banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah. Salah satunya adalah nyawa paman ku sendiri.." ujar Kazuma. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kadang aku lelah.. Aku ingin segera menyudahi semua ini. Tapi aku tidak berdaya.. Maafkan aku Tsui ling..."

Gadis bernama Tsui ling itu manatap Kazuma lekat-lekat. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa kacaunya pikiran Pria di sampingnya itu. Ia menangkup wajah Kazuma lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. Kazuma terkejut itu membuat Tsui Ling tertawa geli.

"Lihat kau kan sering melakukan itu pada ku! Tapi aku tidak pernah terkejut!" katanya. Kazuma pura-pura kesal lalu merangkul Tsui Ling.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani ya?" tanya Kazuma sambil mengglitiki tubuh Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling tertawa kegelian. Ia meminta Kazuma menghentikannya. Kazuma menurut dan menghentikan aksinya itu. Mereka kembali ke pembicaraan semula. Kali ini lebih serius.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau bisa mengatasi semua ini.. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan ku.. Setelah semua ini selesai aku ingin kita hidup bahagia jauh dari tempat ini" Ujar Tsui Ling.

Kazuma tersenyum hangat pada Tsui Ling dan betkata "Aku berjanji pada mu Tsui Ling"

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Kazuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsui Ling hendak melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan Tsui Ling tadi. Tsui Ling tak menolak. Ia menutup matanya bersiap menerima ciuman Kazuma namun saat hampir berhasil ponsel Kazuma berdering. Kazuma berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Ayano?" Kazuma yang awalnya kesal kini terlihat bahagia melihat nama orang yang menelfonnya. Tsui Ling tertawa lalu menyuruhnya mengangkat telfon itu. Kazuma segera mengangkatnya. Wajah Ayano muncul dilayar ponsel. (Dicerita ini Kazuma umurnya 26 tahun sedangkan Ayano 22 tahun)

"Kazuma kau dimana? Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun ku?! Kau kan sudah janji menemaniku hari ini!" diseberang sana Ayano tampak sangat kesal. Kazuma dan Tsui Ling tertawa geli melihat Ayano.

"Maaf Ayano. Aku tidak lupa dengan ulang tahun mu, tapi aku hampir saja lupa dengan janji yang kita buat. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dan membawakan mu banyak hadiah"

Ayano kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika mendengar tawa Tsui Ling. "Kenapa ada Tsui Ling disamping mu Kazuma. Bukankah sudah ku bilang padanya kalau Kau itu pacar ku! Kenapa dia masih mendekati mu.. Cepatlah pulang kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau bicara dengan mu selamanya!" Ayano mengancam Kazuma lalu mengakhiri Vcall itu secara sepihak. Kazuma menjadi murung karena adik sepupu kesayangannya itu tampaknya benar-benar marah padanya. Tsui Ling menghiburnya.

"Ayano hanya bercanda.. Dia tidak mungkin kesal pada mu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kau jangan murung begitu.. Pulanglah dia menunggu mu" ujar Tsui Ling sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kazuma. Kazuma tersenyum sambil menghela nafas sejenak. "Hhh... Sepertinya didunia ini hanya Ayano yang mampu menyaingi mu. Apa kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Kazuma. Tsui Ling tertawa geli. "Tidak. Karena Kami berdua sama pentingnya untuk mu!" Seru Tsui Ling. Kazuma ikut tertawa. Ia berkata akan mengantar Tsui Ling pulang terlebih dahulu. Tsui ling menolaknya. Ia takut anak buah ayahnya mencelekai Kazuma.

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka Tsui Ling"

"Ya aku tau. Tapi kau bisa benar-benar membuat Ayano marah. Kau melupakan janji mu dengannya dan sekarang kau terlambat"

Kazuma tak punya pilihan lain. Ia memeluk Tsui Ling lalu segera pergi dari situ.

Ayano baru saja selesai memakai dress pemberian Kazuma yang kemarin diberikan padanya. Ia tampak Cantik menggunakan dress itu. Rambut indahnya yang tergerai diikatnya, itu membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Dari arah belakangnya Kazuma berjalan mengendap-endap sambil membawa beberapa tas berisi kado. Ayano menyadari Kazuma yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berbalik berlari ke arah datangnya Kazuma, tapi Kazuma tak ada. Ia hanya melihat tirai yang bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"Apa aku salah ya" gumam Ayano. Ayano berjalan kembali ke tempat semula. Betapa terkejutnya Ayano saat melihat Kazuma sudah berdiri dibelakangnnya. Kazuma tertawa lalu menggendong Ayano. Ayano berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat ku terkejut!" serunya sambil memukul pelan pundak Kazuma. Kazuma menurunkan Ayano dari gendongannya lalu menyerahkan beberapa tas berisi kado yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Hehe. Maaf.. Ini hadiah untuk mu"

Ayano tersenyum senang melihat kado-kado itu. Kekesalannya pada Kazuma hilang dengan cepatnya seperti yang dikatakan Tsui Ling. Kazuma mencium kening Ayano lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ayano memeluk Kazuma erat. Ia berterimakasih pada Kazuma.

"Wah kau sangat cantik.. Itu (dress) cocok dengan mu." Kazuma memuji Ayano. Ayano tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Kazuma.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil berjalan memutar memamerkan dress itu pada Kazuma.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah tidak kesal lagi pada ku?" tanya Kazuma.

"Yah.. Aku tidak kesal lagi..." kata Ayano sambil melihat kado-kado miliknya. Ia berdecak kagum karena kado pemberian Kazuma berisi benda-benda dan makanan kesukaannya. Kazuma merajuk karena merasa diabaikan oleh Ayano.

"Aku benci kau mengabaikan ku! Sebaiknya kado-kado itu ku buang saja!" seru Kazuma. Ayano tertawa geli. Ia kembali memeluk Kazuma dan berkata kalau kado-kado itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Kazuma.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan" ujar Ayano.

"Ah bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan diluar? Direstaurant kesukaan mu!" usul Kazuma yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari Ayano.

"Ayo kita segera pergi!" ajak Ayano seraya menggandeng Kazuma. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Kamar Ayano. Diluar mereka bertemu Misao, maid yang bekerja disitu.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Genma ingin menemui anda" ujar Misao.

"Katakan pada Ayah ku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya"

"Tapi tuan. Tuan Genma mengatakan kalau ini sangat penting"

Kazuma memandangi Ayano seolah meminta maaf padanya. Ayano mengerti dan berkata kalau mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk makan bersama.

"Pergilah paman menunggu mu!" seru Ayano.

"Pergilah Ayano menunggu mu!" Kazuma tersenyum karena kata-kata Ayano mengingatkannya pada kata-kata Tsui Ling.

"Terimakasih Ayano" ujarnya sambil mengacak lembut rambut ayano lalu ia beranjak pergi dari situ.

Genma sedang duduk meminum tehnya sambil sesekali membuka lembaran buku tebal dihadapannya. Kazuma sudah tiba disitu. Genma menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ayah memanggil ku?" Tanya Kazuma.

"Ya duduklah disini. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Kazuma segera duduk lalu ayahnya menyerahkan buku tebal yang tadi dibukanya pada Kazuma. Kazuma membacanya dengan seksama. Buku itu adalah kumpulan laporan tentang pelaku kriminal yang sudah ataupun belum dibereskan. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu lalu terhenti pada lembaran berisi foto pelaku kriminal yang bernama Chen yang tak lain adalah ayah kekasihnya, Tsui Ling. Kazuma melihat semua info tentang Chen. Ia sangat geram.

"Pengedar narkoba terbesar. Menjual hampir 50 gadis muda untuk dijadikan PSK dan masih banyak kejahatan lainnya" ujar Genma. Genma kembali menjelaskan pada Kazuma.

"Baru-baru ini targetnya adalah gadis berusia 22 tahun ke atas. Kau harus waspada terhadapnya. Dia juga mengincar Adik mu, Ayano"

Kazuma bertambah geram."Mengapa Ayano?"

Genma menghela nafas. "Paman mu Yuzuki berhasil menggagalkan aksinya meskipun pada akhirnya nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan juga. Dia dendam pada paman mu Yuzuki dan ingin membalas dendamnya itu pada keluarga Kannagi. Tapi sasaran utamanya bisa saja adalah adik mu. Aku meminta mu untuk bergabung dalam misi menangkapnya. Kau akan bekerja sama dengan Kirika."

Kazuma bimbang ia kembali teringat pada permintaan Tsui Ling agar mengampuni ayahnya disisi lain ia juga tidak mau adik kesayangannya menjadi korban. Pikirannya Kacau.

"Apa yang akan ayah lakukan padanya?" tanya Kazuma.

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain selalin menangkap dan mengeksekusi Chen. Itu dilakukan karena kerap kali ia berhasil keluar dengan mudahnya dari penjara, membuat masyarakat resah. Aku tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan putrinya dari Kirika. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau ikut bergabung."

"Jadi Ayah ingin aku memanfaatkan Tsui Ling untuk menangkap Ayahnya?" Emosi Kazuma pecah. Genma berkata tidak ada pilihan lain selain memanfaatkan Tsui Ling untuk mengetahui markas-markas tempat persembunyian Chen yang lainnya. Kazuma berdiri lalu menggebrak meja Ayahnya. Ia menolak bergabung dengan kirika, ia tak suka jika mereka melibatkan Tsui Ling orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Lalu ia pun segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Genma hanya kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah tau dari awal kalau Kazuma pasti akan menolak.

Disebuah ruangan, seorang pria paruh baya sangat marah mendengar laporan anak buahnya kalau aksi mereka digagalkan oleh Kirika dkk, ia juga kesal karena Kirika berhasil menemukan salah satu tempat persembunyian mereka. Pria itu adalah Chen ayah Tsui Ling.

"Jadi wanita itu berhasil menemukan markas kita yang lain?" Tanyanya yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh anak buahnya.

"Mereka dibantu oleh keluarga Kannagi" Mendengar nama Kannagi, amarah Chen bertambah.

"Sudah ku duga dalang semua ini adalah Kannagi. Aku bosan mendengar nama keluarga itu! Kenapa kalian begitu ceroboh hah?" Bentaknya lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembak pada sasaran tembak yang terletak disamping anak buahnya itu hingga membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Rupanya mereka mencari gara-gara dengan ku. Henhh Aku sudah muak. Segera tangkap dan bawa putri dari keluarga kannagi itu pada ku"

Para anak buahnya mengerti dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah mereka pergi Chen tertawa menyeringai. Bersamaan dengan itu Tsui Ling memasuki ruangannya. Ia kembali bersikap normal.

"Ayah aku membawakan sarapan untuk Ayah. ini.." Tsui Ling menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan pada Chen. Chen tersenyum hangat pada putrinya itu lalu menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya. Tsui Ling menurutinya. Ia menemani ayahnya makan hingga selesai.

Chen mengambil beberapa lembar foto dilacinya lalu menyuruh Tsui Ling untuk memilih salah satu foto itu. Tsui Ling bingung apa sebenarnya maksud ayahnya.

"Pria-pria itu adalah pria pilihan ayah untuk menjadi suami mu" jelas Chen. Tsui Ling meletakan foto-foto itu.

"Tapi ayah aku sudah memiliki pilihan ku sendiri.."

Chen sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Tsui Ling. "Apa maksud mu pria pilihan mu itu adalah anak dari orang yang ingin membunuh ayah mu?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi. Tsui Ling mencoba menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ayah Kazuma tidak seburuk yang ayah pikirkan dia..."

"Tsui Ling.. Ayah tidak akan setuju jika kau menikah dengannya!" Chen keukeuh menolak Kazuma pria pilihan Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling masih mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya. Ayahnya tak percaya bagaimana bisa Tsui Ling jatuh cinta pada putra musuh terbesarnya sendiri.

"Ayah aku mohon..." Tsui Ling menangis ia memohon pada Ayahnya. Namun ayahnya tak juga bergeming.

"Ayah..."

"Cepat keluar dari sini!"

"Ayah ku mohon..."

"Aku bilang cepat keluar dari sini. Dan ingat besok kau harus memilih salah satu pria pilihan ayah. Kalau tidak kali ini ayah akan benar-benar membunuhnya" Ancam Chen. Tsui Ling terkejut. Ia ketakutan. Ia kembali memohon agar ayahnya tidak membunuh Kazuma.

"Jangan Ayah.. Aku berjanji akan menuruti kemauan Ayah tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh Kazuma"

Chen melihat Tsui Ling yang masih menangis. Ia tak sanggup melihat putri kesayangannya itu menangis tapi ia tetap mengeraskan hatinya dan berkata kalau itu mau Tsui Ling maka Tsui Ling harus melupakan Kazuma dan harus menikah dengan salah satu pria pilihannya. Ia juga meminta agar Tsui membereskan barang-barangnya karena mereka besok akan pindah dari kota ini. Dengan berat hati Tsui Ling menyanggupi permintaan Ayahnya dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

*ke esokan harinya*

Kazuma dan Ayano sudah sampai di bandara mereka berdua ingin pergi liburan bersama sebagai ganti karena kemarin Kazuma tak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Ayano tampak senang. Namun Kazuma hanya diam saja merenungkan sesuatu.

"Kazuma... Hei Kazuma!" Ayano memanggil-manggil Kazuma namun yang dipanggilnya itu tak mendengarnya. Tampaknya Kazuma masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ayano tersenyum jahil lalu mengglitiki Kazuma. Kazuma sadar dari alam pikirannya. Ia meminta ayano berhenti mengglitikinya. Ayano tertawa dan menghentikannya.

"Aku memanggil mu tapi kau tidak mendengar ku" ujar Ayano disela tawanya. Kazuma pura-pura kesal dan berkata "Mengapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Kau kan belum membuka pintu mobil untuk ku"

Kazuma menatap Ayano dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hanya berada disebelah mu (letak pintu mobil) dan kau menyuruhku turun untuk membuka pintu untuk mu?! Apa kau ini seorang putri kerajaan?" keluhnya. Ayano tertawa. "Tentu saja !" Kazuma tertawa geli lalu turun membuka pintu.

"Ayano maaf aku harus pergi sebentar" ujar Kazuma.

Ayano heran. "Kau mau kemana? kita kan akan berangkat. Ah biar ku tebak kau mau menemui Tsui Ling kan?"

Kazuma kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa tau? Lagi pula masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi kan untuk berangkat"

Ayano cemburu dan kesal namun Kazuma mengira itu hanya kecemburuan ayano sebagai seorang adik. Ayano berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu. Kazuma melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari situ. Tanpa mereka sadari 2 orang anak buah Chen sedang mengawasi mereka. Ia menelfon chen yang sudah berada bersama semua anak buahnya di atas pesawat, menunggu keberangkatan.

"Tuan nona Ayano sekarang benar-benar sendirian, pria itu tak bersamanya"

Chen tau itu. Karena Kazuma sedang pergi menemui Tsui Ling. Ia meminta salah satu dari mereka fokus menangkap Ayano. Dan yang lain segera menjemput Tsui Ling.

Tsui Ling menunggu Kazuma ditaman tempat mereka bertemu kemarin. Beberapa menit kemudian Kazuma sudah sampai. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Tsui Ling lalu berjalan dan memeluknya. Tsui Ling tak membalas pelukan Kazuma. Ia hanya diam saja, ia juga tak tersenyum. Kazuma menyadari keanehan pada diri Tsui Ling.

"Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu sekarang kita bertemu lagi!" ucap Kazuma setengah bercanda, ia berusaha membuat Tsui Ling tertawa. Namun reaksi Tsui Ling masih sama.

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja"

Kazuma tertawa tak percaya. "Kau hanya bercanda kan? Hahaha candaan mu itu tidak lucu Tsui Ling"

Tsui Ling menghela nafas berusaha mengeraskan hatinya. "Aku serius! Aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini.. Aku bosan kau selalu saja meninggalkan ku hanya untuk menemui Ayano. Aku bosan kau lebih memperhatikan Ayano dari pada memperhatikan ku. Jika aku teruskan hubungan ini, menjadi istri mu tinggal dirumah bersama keluarga mu, aku pasti hanya selalu melihat mu bermesraan dengan Ayano"

Kazuma tertegun. "Hei kau sedang menguji ku kan? Selama ini yang aku tau kau juga menyayangi Ayano. Ada apa dengan mu apa ini karena Ayah mu?" Tanya Kazuma menyelidik.

"Ayah ku tidak ada kaitannya. Aku sudah bilang ini karena aku sudah bosan dengan mu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir" Katanya berbohong lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazuma. Kazuma menahan tangannya, Tsui Ling berbalik melihat kazuma dengan tatapan memohon. Ia menangis. Kazuma sadar Tsui Ling benar-benar serius. Dengan perasaan kecewa Ia melepaskan tangan Tsui Ling, membiarkannya pergi. Setelahnya, Kazuma teringat ia meninggalkan Ayano di bandara sendirian. Ia tertawa miris. "Bahkan disaat begini aku masih ingat padanya. Kau pantas marah pada ku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga aku hanya mencintai mu" gumamnya frustasi.

*2 jam kemudian*

Dibandara. Para polisi berdatangan mengamankan para penumpang yang syok, akibat beberapa orang beserta polisi yang terbunuh karena berusaha menyelamatkan Ayano. Anak buah Chen dengan mudahnya melumpuhkan mereka dan menculik Ayano. Akibat insiden itu untuk sementara penerbangan dari Tokyo atau sebaliknya ditunda. Kirika datang lalu bertanya pada salah satu polisi disitu.

"Mereka membawa nona Ayano pergi menggunakan salah satu pesawat yang rencananya akan terbang ke Sanghai hari ini" jelas polisi itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Lalu apa kau melihat seorang pria bersamanya?" Tanya Kirika. Polisi itu tau pria yang dImaksud Kirika.

"Tadi aku melihat tuan Kazuma tapi ia pergi lagi lalu nona Ayano masuk sendirian ke ruang tunggu. Orang-orang itu membawa pesawat itu bersama pilotnya. Kami tidak tau kemana mereka pergi. Kami sudah berusaha namun kami kehilangan kontak. Kita semua harus menunggu sampai pesawat itu mendarat kami sudah meminta bantuan"

Kirika berdecak kesal. "Kemana perginya Kazuma"

"Kirika-san aku menemukan ini"

Anak buah kirika berjalan mendekatinya lalu menyerahkan alat pelacak yang ditemukan tergletak ditanah. Kirika menduga itu alat pelacak yang sengaja diletakan Kazuma pada Ayano.

"Bahkan pria itu juga sudah tau kalau kazuma meletakan ini pada Ayano. Cepat cari mereka" ujar Kirika.

Kazuma juga sudah hadir disitu. Ia turun dengan penampilan yang sedikit kacau. Ia heran melihat banyak polisi dimana-mana. Firasatnya mulai buruk. Dari kejauhan Kirika melihat kedatangan Kazuma. Ia mendekati Kazuma.

"Kau dari mana saja? Mengapa kau begitu ceroboh meninggalkan Ayano sendirian"

Kazuma bingung. "Apa maksud mu?"

Kirika menghela nafas. "Ayano diculik oleh Chen. Chen menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk menculik Ayano. Kau lihat bahkan mereka juga bukan tandingannya"

Kazuma melihat beberapa orang yang kirika maksud, sudah lemas tak berdaya. Ia sangat marah dan geram.

"Sekarang kita tak tau mereka pergi kemana. Mereka membawa salah satu pesawat untuk melarikan diri" jelas Kirika.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan hah?" teriak Kazuma.

"Untuk sementara tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu dimana pesawat itu akan mendarat dan menunggu kabar dari Chen. Aku yakin Chen menginginkan sesuatu"

Kazuma sadar kalau ia telah dijebak. Ia juga sadar sedari awal Tsui Ling bersikap aneh karena Ayahnya. Kazuma memukul dinding yang ada disitu. ia tampak frustasi.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lepaskan aku.."

Ayano meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tak bisa. Ikatan ditubuhnya sangat kuat. Chen memasuki ruangan tempat Ayano disekap. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jadi ini putri Kannagi. Kita akan lihat apa Ayah mu yang pengecut itu akan datang menyelamatkan mu..." ujar Chen. Ayano emosi ia berteriak pada Chen.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?"

Chen mendekatinya dan menodongkan senjata dikepala Ayano. Ayano tak takut sama sekali. Ia menatap tajam Chen. Chen takjub pada keberaniannya.

"Untuk putri seumuran mu kau cukup tangguh juga"

Chen melepas Ikatan ditubuh ayano. Ia menyuruh Ayano agar membuat video berisi permohonan agar ayahnya menyelamatkannya. Ia juga memaksa Ayano untuk menyuruh Juugo segera turun dari jabatannya sebagai wali kota. Ayano tak mau kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu dan melihat ke luar ruangan yang tembus pandang itu. Ia sadar kalau ia mengenali tempat mereka berada.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Tapi aku ingin secara langsung menelfon Ayah"

Chen tertawa menyeringai. "Rupanya kau sangat pintar. Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang ada diotak mu? Aku peringatkan bahwa telpon yang ku gunakan tidak akan bisa dilacak."

Ayano tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau agar aku berakting yang bagus untuk meyakinkan Ayah ku kan? Kalau benar kau ingin aku melakukan seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita menelfonnya secara langsung?"

Chen tampak berpikir. Ia setuju dengan perkataan Ayano. "Baiklah kita akan menelfon ayah mu. Tapi jika kau tidak berhati-hati maka kau akan kehilangan nyawa mu"

Tsui Ling yang berada disitu berteriak histeris meminta Ayahnya agar melepaskan Ayano. "Ayah aku mohon jangan sakiti Ayano"

Chen terpaksa meminta anak buahnya untuk memukul tengkuk Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling langsung jatuh terkapar tak sadarkan diri, mereka menyeretnya pergi. Chen meminta agar Tsui Ling juga disekap. Ayano sangat khawatir namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ingat kau harus pura-pura bersedih dan ketakutan" ujar Chen. Ayano hanya diam saja. Sementara itu diMansion Kannagi. Kirika kazuma Genma serta Juugo sedang mendengarkan laporan kirika.

"Pesawat itu tidak ditemukan mendarat dibandara manapun" ujar Kirika. Tiba-tiba ponsel Juugo bergetar. Ia menerima pesan dari Chen yang menyuruhnya agar segera menelfon. Mereka semua melihat pesan itu. Kazuma sangat marah. Kirika mencoba menenangkannya lalu membawanya keluar dari situ. Juugo menghela nafas sesaat. Ia menekan no dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah ayano muncul dilayar. Juugo bertanya apa Ayano baik-baik saja lalu dibalas oleh anggukan Ayano.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun. Ayah akan mengurus semua ini. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup dengan tenang"

Ayano sedikit terkejut, ia tau ayahnya akan benar-benar menuruti permintaan Chen. Ayano menangis tersedu-sedu. Juugo tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kesedihnnya.

"Ayah aku mohon selamatkan aku.. Aku tidak ingin mati disini"

Chen tersenyum puas. Genma beserta para pengawal tak bisa melacak dari mana telpon itu berasal.

"Ayah... Ayah ingat bukan saat Ayah mengajak ku liburan dan memancing bersama ditempat favorit kita. Aku ingin kita pergi lagi kesana bersama"

Chen mulai merasa curiga. Juugo ingat ia tau dimana Ayano berada sekarang.

Chen berteriak. "Hei"

Juugo tanya "Kau sedang bersama siapa?"

Ayano menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Chen. "Tidak ada Ayah. Ayah sampai kapan pun jangan pernah Ayah meninggalkan jabatan Ayah. Ayah ingat kan tempat Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku berada ditempat itu.."

Chen geram. Anak buah Chen mengokang senjatanya. Juugo mendengar suara kokangan itu. "Apa yang tejadi?"

"Ayah jangan khawatir mereka cuma menggertak. Mereka tidak akan berani membunuh ku" jawab Ayano.

Chen menyuruh anak buahnya mengakhiri sambungan telpon. Ia mendekati Ayano.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Chen.

"Apa? Tentu saja memberitau Ayah ku dimana aku berada. Kau ingat? Aku ini seorang putri!" (seorang putri = sudah banyak tempat yang dikunjungi Ayano. Jadi ia tau hanya dengan sekilas melihat pemandangan ditempat itu)

Chen sadar. Ia menampar Ayano. Anak buah Chen menodongkan senjata pada Ayano.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membunuh mu, tapi aku bisa menyiksa mu"

Ayano tak tinggal diam ia merebut salah satu pistol milik anak buah Chen lalu meletakan pistol itu dikepalanya. Chen kaget.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku kan? (Ayano yang keras kepala dan bisa nekat melakukan hal apapun) Aku masih hidup itu bukan karena keberuntungan tapi karena aku belum memutuskan kapan aku ingin mati."

Ayano tahu, jika ia mati maka semuanya akan sia-sia untuk Chen. Chen tidak akan bisa

tawar menawar dengan Juugo. Karena itu Ayano tau Chen tak akan membiarkan dirinya mati.

"Biarkan aku berada disisi Tsui Ling dan aku akan bersikap baik" kata Ayano.

Chen tertegun mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan Ayano menemui Tsui Ling.

Ayano dipertemukan dengan Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling yang baru sadar terkejut melihat beberapa bagian tubuh ayano yang memar. Ia berjalan mendekati Ayano dan memegang pipi ayano yang memar Ayano meringis kesakitan namun berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan beralasan bahwa ia tersenyum. Tsui Ling sedih ia meminta maaf pada Ayano.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi tak berguna aku juga tak bisa menyelamatkan mu!" ujarnya menahan tangis. Ayano menguatkan Tsui Ling. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja"

Pertahanan Tsui Ling runtuh ia menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Ayano bersikap tulus padanya. Ia tau selama ini Ayano juga menyukai Kazuma karena itulah Ayano kerap kali terkesan tak suka padanya. Ayano bingung melihat Tsui Ling menangis.

"Apa bekas pukulan itu sangat sakit? Aku akan meminta mereka membawa sesuatu"

Ayano bergegas pergi namun Tsui Ling menahannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pergi dari sini aku takut mereka menyakiti mu"

Ayano menurut ia kembali duduk didekat Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling menatap sebuah jendela yang berada diruangan itu. Kemudian ia menyarankan agar Ayano kabur lewat jendela itu.

"Kau ingin aku melarikan diri dari sini?"

"Ya cepatlah sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Di sebelah rumah ini ada sebuah gudang. Didalamnya ada beberapa mobil milik ayah. Gunakan salah satu mobil itu. Pergilah dari sini mencari bantuan." Tsui Ling memberikan kunci mobil pada Ayano. Ayano terkejut dengan permintaan Tsui Ling.

"Kau memaksa ku pergi lalu meninggalkan mu dalam bahaya sendirian? Aku tidak mau melakukan itu. Aku akan pergi jika kau juga ikut dengan ku"

Tsui Ling putus asa. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja karena Ia adalah putri Chen. Tapi Ayano berkata bahwa itu tak menjamin keselamatan Tsui Ling setelah apa yang menimpa Tsui Ling tadi.

Juugo sudah tiba di Okinawa tempat Ayano berada. Genma juga ikut serta dengannya. Sementara Kazuma beserta dua orang rekannya, Nanjou dan Haruto. telah lebih dulu pergi ke kediaman Chen. Mereka menyamar dan mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk melakukan pengintaian.

Tsui Ling bekerja sama dengan Ayano untuk melarikan diri. Mereka melompat melalui jendela lalu pergi ke mengambil mobil digudang. Saat mereka hampir sampai seorang anak buah Chen mendapati mereka. Ia bersiap mengokang senjatanya namun dengan mudah Ayano membalikan senjata itu hingga membuat Pria itu tewas terkena tembakan. Suara tembakan itu membuat Chen serta anak buahnya yang lain curiga, Kazuma beserta rekannya juga mendengar suara tembakan itu. Ayano sadar ia memgambil senjata milik pria itu lalu menarik Tsui Ling segera pergi dari situ. Dari kejauhan Chen melihat mereka. Ia sangat marah lalu menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar mereka.

Tsui Ling memasang seatbelt miliknya. Ayano mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Anak buah chen sampai disitu mereka berniat menembak mobil yang ditumpangi Ayano. Namun salah satu dari mereka mengingatkan untuk tidak menembak karena Tsui Ling juga berada disitu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tsui Ling cemas. Ayano tetap tenang. Ia mulai menancap gas dan menabrak mobil yang menghadang mereka.

Mereka pergi dari situ diikuti dua mobil anak buah chen.

Tsui Ling mulai resah. Ayano memintanya untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah. Kita hanya perlu keluar dari sini. Kazuma akan menyelamatkan kita"

Tsui Ling memandangi ayano. "Bisakah kau menjaga kazuma untuk ku?"

Ayano bingung. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku tidak yakin apa kita akan selamat dari sini. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi mu. Jika nanti aku sudah tak ada didunia ini maukah kau menggantikan ku menjaga Kazuma? Aku sangat menyayangi Kazuma tapi aku membuatnya kecewa. Kazuma memang terlihat kuat diluar namun didalam ia sangat rapuh. Aku mohon tolong jaga dia. Hanya kau yang tulus mencintainya didunia ini. Terimalah ini jika aku sudah tidak ada berikan ini pada Kazuma" ujar Tsui Ling tulus sambil menyerahkan amplop putih pada Ayano. Ayano kesal.

"Kau bicara apa? Kazuma hanya mencintai mu. Jangan pernah membuatnya sedih. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mu!"

Tsui Ling tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih namun memaksa Ayano agar menerima itu untuk diserahkan pada Kazuma. Mau tak mau Ayano menerimanya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Anak buah Chen masih terus mengejar Ayano dan Tsui Ling. Mereka menembaki ban mobil keduanya. Ayano menembak balik mereka. Namun ia kalah jumlah. Lengannya tertembak. Tsui Ling cemas. Ia memaksa ayano menghentikan mobilnya. Ayano tak menggubrisnya. Pandangan Ayano mulai kabur. Darah terus keluar dari lengannya. Tsui Ling tau itu lalu mengambil alih posisi Ayano secara paksa. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan menghadang anak buah Chen yang sedang melaju ke arahnya. Mereka menghentikan mobil lalu membawa Tsui Ling dan Ayano kembali. Tsui Ling panik. Ia meminta mereka agar melakukan sesuatu pada Ayano.

Juugo sudah tiba dikediaman Chen ia mulai menyerbu kediaman Chen bersama anak buahnya. Kedua anak buah mereka terlibat perkelahian. Chen mulai terdesak. Ia kalah

jumlah. Ia berusaha melarikan diri namun dihadang oleh Genma. Genma bersiap menembaknya namun di saat yang tepat anak buahnya kembali membawa Tsui Ling dan Ayano. Chen menarik Ayano. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan meletakannya dileher Ayano.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Jika kau tidak ingin gadis ini mati cepat jatuhkan senjata mu"

Genma tak punya pilihan lain ia menjatuhkan senjatanya. Juugo melihat kejadian itu. Ia bersembunyi bersiap menembak Chen. Tsui Ling melihat Juugo lalu berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Door..." Tsui Ling tertembak. Bersamaan dengan itu Kazuma beserta rekannya pergi ke tempat Ayano berada. Kazuma melihat Tsui Ling ambruk didepan matanya. Ayano syok. Terlebih lagi Chen. Chen mendekati putrinya. Genma memanfaatkan kesempatan itu lalu menembak Chen beserta anak buah Chen. Tsui Ling yang masih sadar menangis melihat ayahnya tertembak ia berusaha mendekat pada Ayahnya. Ayano menangsi ia membantu Tsui Ling mendekati Ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya meninggal.

"Tsui Ling, Bangun! Kau tidak boleh mati" Ayano menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kazuma mendekati Ayano. Ia jatuh terduduk melihat Tsui Ling sudah tak bernyawa hatinya benar-benar hancur. Ia mendorong Ayano menjauh dengan keras. Lalu menangis memeluk mayat Tsui Ling.

Ayano terpukul melihat itu. Ia sedih karena Kazuma tak mempedulikannya tapi disisi lain ia juga sedih karena Tsui Ling.

Kazuma mengambil pistol miliknya Ia menembak Juugo. Semua orang yang ada di situ kaget. Kazuma semakin tak terkendali. Genma mengambil tindakan untuk menembak Kazuma meskipun dengan berat hati. Para anak buahnya juga ikut menodongkan senjata pada Kazuma. Kazuma tersudut tapi ia tak perduli. Nanjou dan Haruto membawa Juugo ke rumah sakit. Ayano syok melihat ayahnya tertembak terlebih lagi melihat nyawa kazuma orang yang dicintainya, berada dalam bahaya. Genma melihat kebencian yang teramat besar dimata Kazuma. Ia tau putranya itu akan berbuat lebih buruk lagi jika mereka membiarkannya. Dengan penuh pertimbangan, kecewa dan rasa bersalah pada Kazuma. Genma menyuruh anggotanya untuk menembak Kazuma. Ayano berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia mengambil pisau lipat milik Chen. Ia melatakan dilehernya lalu berteriak. "Berhenti! Jangan ada yang berani menembaknya"

Semua yang ada disitu syok melihat aksi Ayano, Kazuma yang sedang sedih dan gelap mata tak memperdulikan aksi Ayano.

"Apa yang kau laukan? Kalian semua cepat ambil pisau itu darinya" perintah Genma.

"Aku bilang berhenti! Maju selangkah lagi maka aku akan memotong leher ku" ancam Ayano. Genma mengira Ayano hanya menggertaknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ayano. Anak buahnya kembali bersiap ingin menembak Kazuma. Ayano berteriak lagi. "Jika kalian berani membunuhnya maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk pergi bersamanya (ikut mati)".

Ayano benar-benar serius. Ia menekan pisau itu hingga darah segar mengucur dari lehernya. Genma frustasi namun tak menunjukan ekspresinya. Ia menyerah dan menyuruh mereka semua menurunkan senjata mereka. "Segera bawa dia dan tahan dia"

"Baik tuan" setelahnya anak buah Genma membawa Kazuma pergi. Ayano lega. Ia mulai lemah lalu ambruk.

*Tokyo*

Malamnya Ayano sadar. Misao terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Ayano. Wajah Ayano sangat pucat tubuhnya lemas.

"Apa Kazuma baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayano.

Misao kesal pada Ayano. Ia tau Ayano mencintai Kazuma tapi ia malah tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. "Anda bertanya tentang orang lain. Tapi lihat diri anda. Anda ini sedang sakit nona!"

Ayano tak peduli. "Apa ayah ku baik-baik saja?"

Misao mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berkata bahwa Juugo hanya mengalami luka ringan.

"Tuan memakai baju anti peluru. Hanya saja tuan sedikit syok. Ia perlu di rawat untuk menghilangkan rasa syoknya"

Ayano menghela nafas lega. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri. Misao khawatir.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Aku sudah tau ayah ku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku harus memastikan keadaan Kazuma. Aku mohon!"

Ayano memohon pada Misao. Misao menghela nafas. Ia tau nonanya itu sangat keras kepala. Misao membantu Ayano berjalan ke mobil lalu meminta supir mengantar mereka ke tempat Kazuma.

"Besok tuan Kazuma diasingkan"

"Ya tapi itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk tuan Kazuma. Dia sangat terpukul melihat kekasihnya terbunuh didepan matanya."

"Tuan Kazuma berubah. ia bahkan berteriak ingin membunuh tuan Juugo dan nona Ayano"

Begitulah perbincangan beberapa orang yang sedang berjaga dipenjara itu. Tanpa mereka sadari Ayano dan Misao memasuki ruangan. Mereka berbalik dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Ayano tersenyum ia meminta izin untuk menemui Kazuma.

"Nona anda ingin menemui tuan Kazuma? Tuan Kazuma sekarang sedang marah dan sedih, bertemu dengannya bukanlah ide yang bagus." kata salah satu penjaga itu. Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga yang lain berlarian ke arah mereka. Ia sangat cemas.

"Kakak... Tuan Kazuma mengamuk dia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ditembok" lapornya. Penjaga itu terkejut dan menyuruh mereka menenangkan Kazuma. Ayano sangat cemas pada Kazuma. Ia memohon agar ia bertemu dengan Kazuma. Ia ingin bicara 4 mata dengannya. Misao dan para penjaga itu tak setuju. Ayano kembali memohon. Pada akhirnya mereka semua mengizinkannya.

Ayano menemui Kazuma sendirian. Ia berdiri didepan sel. Kazuma menyadari kehadirannya dan bergegas mendekat. Wajahnya penuh kemarahan. Ayano memandangi Kazuma dengan mata sayunya. Ia menghela nafas menyiapkan diri untuk hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Kazuma murka ia sedang gelap mata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencekik Ayano. Ayano tidak mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia hanya berpegangan pada jeruji sel. Kazuma marah.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini hah?"

Teriaknya penuh amarah. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir ditangannya. Darah dileher ayano kembali mengalir. Kazuma melepas tangannya. Ia masih marah-marah dan kembali meneriaki Ayano. "Beraninya kau muncul di hadapan ku. Aku akan membunuh mu dan juga ayah mu dengan tangan ku sendiri. Aku pasti akan membuat kalian lebih menderita seperti yang dialami Tsui Ling" setelah Kazuma diam. Ayano mulai bicara padanya.

"Kau harus kembali hidup-hidup untuk membuatku mati di tangan mu. Aku akan menunggu hari disaat aku mati ditangan mu"

Ayano pergi menahan tangis. Kazuma tertegun. Ia memandangi darah ayano di tangannya. Kembali teringat perbuatan nekat ayano Ayano. Namun ingatannya tentang kematian Tsui Ling membuatnya kembali berteriak marah lalu menangis.

Ayano berjalan terus meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sakit hati. Ia menekan dadanya dan ingat kata-kata penuh kebencian Kazuma padanya serta ancaman Kazuma yang akan membunuh Ayahnya. Misao memegangi Ayano. Karena Ayano mulai melemah. Ia khawatir pada Ayano.

"Nona leher anda berdarah apa tuan Kazuma yang melakukannya?" tanya Misao cemas. Ayano hanya diam. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Misao menenangkannya dan meminta agar mereka segera pulang.


	4. Chapter 4

Juugo ditemani Genma pergi menemui Ayano. Misao membungkuk mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke ruangan Ayano. Juugo cemas karena Ayano tampak pucat. Ia mendekati Ayano.

"Maafkan Ayah... Karena Ayah kau sampai seperti ini"

Ayano tersenyum memegangi tangan Ayahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja Ayah. Terimakasih ayah sudah menyelamatkan ku" kata Ayano tulus lalu berbalik melihat Genma. "Paman.. Apa paman akan mengirim Kazuma ke tempat pengasingan? Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

Juugo terkejut. Ia tak tau tentang rencana Genma. Genma menghela nafas sesaat. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia bisa membahayakan nyawa Ayah mu dan diri mu"

Ayano kembali teringat tatapan Kazuma yang penuh kebencian. Perkataan Genma memang benar. Mata Ayano berkaca-kaca. Genma melihat Ayano. Bagaimana pun ia tau perasaan Ayano pada Kazuma lebih dari perasaan seorang saudara hanya dengan melihat aksinya kemarin. Ia berdiri membelai lembut rambut Ayano.

"Tindakan mu sangat berbahaya. Kelak jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi" ujarnya lalu pergi dari ruangan Ayano. Juugo bingung. Ia mengikuti Genma dan bertanya mengenai rencana pengasingan Kazuma. Juugo tak setuju. Baginya Kazuma hanya emosi sesaat. Genma berkata "Orang yang mencoba membunuh mu adalah putra ku! Dia harus di hukum. Apa kau pikir orang lain akan diam saja jika melihat orang bersalah berkeliaran bebas. Sebagai seorang Ayah melakukan hal itu memang berat tapi sebagai seorang penegak hukum melakukan hal itu adalah sebuah kewajiban" ujar Genma lalu berjalan lagi. Juugo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tau adiknya itu sangat keras kepala dan patuh pada peraturan. Percakapan keduanya ternyata didengar Ayano. Ayano terpukul. Ia bisa merasakan beratnya tindakan yang dilakukan pamannya itu. Misao masuk ke dalam mencoba menghiburnya. Ayano kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tau kapan dia akan pergi?"

Misao menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ayano. "Nona..."

"Katakan kapan mereka akan membawanya pergi?"

"Mereka akan membawa Tuan Kazuma pergi hari ini. Apa anda berniat menemuinya setelah apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Ya aku harus menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia harus pergi melihat Tsui Ling (pemakaman Tsui Ling)" kata Ayano. Misao kesal. "Nona sadarlah. Tuan Kazuma bisa membunuh anda kapan saja dia bukanlah tuan Kazuma yang dulu. Dimana akal sehat anda nona? Apa anda tidak bisa melihat bahwa perasaan anda tidak mungkin terbalas. Berhenti memikirkan dia. Lihatlah diri anda sendiri, anda hampir mati karena dia. Tapi apa dia perduli?"

Ayano ingin menyangkalnya tapi tak bisa. Semua perkataan Misao memang benar. Kazuma yang sekarang bukanlah Kazuma yang dulu ia kenal.

"Setidaknya meskipun aku tidak bisa menemuinya aku mohon bawalah dia menemui Tsui Ling untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berikan ini padanya" Ayano menyodorkan amplop pemberian Tsu Ling untuk Kazuma. Ia meminta agar Misao memberikan amplop itu pada Kazuma.

"Tapi itu semua diluar kendali ku nona.."

Ayano tetap memohon pada Misao agar melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa membiarkan Kazuma melihat pemakaman Tsui Ling meskipun hanya sebentar. Misao putus asa. Ia menuruti permintaan Ayano lalu menelpon Nanjou untuk membawa Kazuma pergi ke pemakaman Tsui Ling tapi ia tak bisa menyerahkan amplop itu sekarang. Ia baru bisa menyerahkan amplop itu ketika Kazuma sudah berada dipengasingan. Ayano tak keberatan baginya yang terpenting sekarang Kazuma bisa melihat proses pemakaman Tsu Ling.

Nanjou serta haruto membawa Kazuma ke tempat pengasingan. Ia melihat Kazuma dengan tatapan sedih. Sahabatnya yang dulu ceria dan penyayang kini berubah menjadi menyedihkan dan menakutkan karena kematian Tsui Ling. Nanjou menerima telfon dari Misao. Awalnya ia tak setuju tapi ketika tau itu permintaan Ayano. Ia menyanggupinya.

"Sampai disana kau harus belok ke kiri" ujar Nanjou. Haruto bingung. "Kita mau kemana? Itu bukan arah yang akan kita tuju!" Haruto protes tapi Nanjou meminta untuk menuruti saja perkataannya sedangkan Kazuma hanya diam ia tampak tak peduli kemana mereka berdua ingin membawanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiganya tiba di sebuah pemakaman. Nanjou meminta Haruto untuk membawa Kazuma keluar selanjutnya ia sendiri yang akan membawa Kazuma.

Haruto mengerti. Nanjou membimbing Kazuma melihat proses pemakaman Tsui Ling. Tubuh Kazuma bergetar. Ia menangis kemudian berteriak agar orang-orang itu berhenti menaburkan tanah. Kazuma semakin tak terkendali. Nanjou berusaha menahannya hingga orang-orang itu selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan pergi dari situ.

"Kau pernah bilang tidak akan meninggalkan ku! Tapi kenapa kenapa..." Kazuma berteriak sambil terisak dibatu nisan Tsui Ling. Nanjou sedih melihatnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat Juugo sama menderitanya dengan mu.. Dia akan merasakan rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya lalu aku juga akan membunuhnya!" seru Kazuma. Nanjou mendekatinya. Ia resah. "Aku tau kau sangat kehilangan. Tapi apa kau sadar hanya untuk menolong mu nona bahkan berani mengambil tindakan yang membahayakan nyawanya? Apa kau tau kalau nona yang meminta ku untuk mengantar mu kesini? Dimana letak kesalahan nona? Kau juga tau jika tuan tidak pernah berniat membunuh Tsui Ling. Sadarlah Kazuma. Nona sangat mencintai mu. Ia sangat terpukul melihat keadaan mu.. Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita.. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa menderitanya Nona? Jangan membuat diri mu lebih menderita lagi"

Kazuma tetkejut Mendengar perkataan Nanjou, namun Kazuma sedang gelap mata. Ia sudah tak peduli. Disela tangisnya Kazuma tertawa menyeringai. "Dia mati atau tidak itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku. Bagi ku dia adalah putri seorang pembunuh!"

Nanjou melihat kilatan kebencian yang amat besar terpancar dari mata Kazuma. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Pergilah... Pergilah dari sini.. Lupakan semua kenangan buruk mu.. Dan hiduplah bahagia.."

Kazuma tertegun. Nanjou menyuruhnya segera pergi dari situ. Nanjou sangat menyayangi Kazuma layaknya seorang adik. Ia tidak ingin Kazuma diasingkan karena bagaimana pun juga menurutnya itu tak adil untuk Kazuma. Kazuma tetap diam ditempat. Nanjou mengeluarkan senjatanya lalu menembakannya sebanyak 5 kali dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang kacau.

Haruto berlari ke arah Nanjou. Ia mendengar suara tembakan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana tuan Kazuma?" Tanyanya kebingungan karena melihat Nanjou kembali sendirian.

"Dia sudah pergi menyusul kekasihnya."

"Apa kata mu? Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Nanjou kesal dan membentak Haruto. "Jika orang yang sangat penting untuk mu sudah tak berada didunia ini apa kau bisa terus menjalani hidup mu? Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini" Haruto tertegun ia tak bisa berkutik.

Berita meninggalnya Kazuma telah tersebar dengan cepat. Nanjou sekarang sudah berada diruangan Genma. Ia bertanya dimana Jasad Kazuma. Nanjou menjawab bahwa setelah Kazuma bunuh diri ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan ikut terkubur bersama Tsui Ling. Genma sangat sedih. Ia marah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kesana hah?" tanyanya emosi. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Nanjou.

"Aku membawanya atas permintaan nona. Maafkan aku Tuan" ujar Nanjou. Genma melepas cengkramannya.

"Keluar dari sini. Apa pun yang ku lakukan itu tak akan bisa membuat putra ku hidup kembali" Genma menangis dalam diam. Nanjou melihat itu ia merasa bersalah dan ikut sedih. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Sudah 3 hari lamanya dirawat dirumah sakit Ayano pun diperbolehkan pulang. Misao merapikan tempat tidur Ayano lalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk Ayano.

"Nona air hangatnya sudah siap" ujar Misao.

Ayano duduk terdiam ditepi ranjangnya sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Misao berjalan mendekatinya. Ayano berbalik kehadapannya. "Aku ingin tau bagaimana kabarnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?"

Misao bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahu Ayano tentang kabar Kazuma yang dikiranya sudah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu. "Sebaiknya anda mandi dulu nona. Sebelum airnya dingin"

"Ya" jawab Ayano singkat. Beberapa menit kemudian Ayano keluar. Ia sudah selesai mandi. Misao menyiapkan baju untuknya lalu menyisir rambut Ayano. Ayano hanya diam saja seperti tak bernyawa. Seorang maid datang membawa makanan untuknya.

Maid itu meletakan makanan serta beberapa buah-buahan. Ia membungkuk lalu berkata "Nona aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Tuan Kazuma"

"Degh" jantung Ayano berdegub kencang. Ayano mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah maid itu. Misao terkejut. Ayano kembali bertanya pada maid itu memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Saya turut berduka atas meninggalnya tuan Kazuma" Maid itu mengulang perkataannya lalu pergi dari situ. Kali ini Ayano yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia berbalik menatap tajam Misao.

"Apa itu benar Misao?"

"Nona.."

"Jawab aku! Apa Kazuma sudah meninggal?" tanyanya dengan perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa dan putus asa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Perasaan Ayano benar-benar kacau sekarang. Misao tak sanggup menjawab. Ayano segera pergi ke ruangan Juugo. Misao mengikutinya. Disitu juga ada Genma. Ia berteriak pada keduanya. Ia sudah tak peduli jika tindaknya itu dinilai tidak sopan.

"Ayah .. Paman.. Apa benar Kazuma meninggal?"

Juugo tak bisa menjawab. Genma membenarkan pertanyaan Ayano. Ayano jatuh terduduk. Air matanya keluar begitu saja dengan derasnya. Juugo sedih melihat reaksi putrinya. Ia meminta Misao serta Nanjou membawa Ayano pergi dari situ.

"Misao.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kenpa?" Ayano menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia benar-benar terpukul. Nanjou dan Misao menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku nona... Aku terpaksa melakukannya" batin Nanjou.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*4 tahun kemudian*

Hari ini tepat 4 tahun hari dimana meninggalnya Tsui Ling dan Kazuma. Ayano memakai yukata bewarna hitam rambutnya ia sanggul rendah, ia bersiap pergi ke makam keduanya. Misao sudah siap dengan membawa sekeranjang bunga dan wine.

Nanjou dan Haruto mendekatinya bersiap mengantarnya. Namun Ayano menolak. Ia berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin pergi berdua saja bersama Misao. Keduanya mengerti dan meminta agar Ayano berhati-hati.

Beberapa jam lamanya mengenderai mobil Ayano dan Misao telah tiba disebuah pemakaman. Ayano menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Misao melihat Ayano yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu tapi kesedihan Ayano belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ayano.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu nona. Jangan menangis bersedih terus-menerus. Tuan dan Nona Tsui Ling sudah bahagia disana" ujar Misao. Ayano mengangguk mencoba tersenyum tegar. Ia mengambil keranjang berisi bunga dan wine dari tangan Misao.

"Apa anda ingin aku menemani anda?" tanya Misao.

"Tidak.. Aku ingin pergi sendirian" ujar Ayano tersenyum. Misao mengerti. Ia membiarkan nonanya pergi sendirian. Dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang mendekat. Mobil itu berhenti lalu pemiliknya keluar. Ia adalah Kazuma.

"Tuan Kazuma jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja pada Ku" ujar sang supir bernama Akebi. Kazuma hanya diam saja lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akebi. Akebi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kazuma.

Kazuma terus berjalan ia tiba dimakam Tsu Ling. Ia terkejut melihat sosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita itu adalah Ayano. Sepupu yang sangat disayanginya dimasa lalu. Setelah 4 tahun lamanya akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Ayano.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kalian bahagia disana, Kazuma ? Tsui Ling? Lihat ini. Aku membawakan wine kesukaan mu Kazuma." Ayano menyirami kubur itu dengan Wine. Kazuma memandang Ayano tajam. Ia murka melihat Ayano mendatangi makam Tsui Ling, ingatannya tentang kematian Tsui Ling kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mengambil pistol dibalik jasnya berniat membunuh Ayano. Namun terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Ayano bergetar. Ia tau Ayano sedang menahan tangis dan pada akhirnya Ayano tak sanggup lagi, ia menangis tersedu-sedu diatas makam Tsui Ling. Kazuma tak tahan lagi melihat Ayano menangis. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ayano.

Sorenya Ayano pulang bersama Misao. Tanpa mereka ketahui Kazuma selama ini mengikuti mereka. Ia berada dibelakang mereka. Misao berjalan mendahului Ayano. Langkah Ayano terhenti. Ia mulai merasakan kehadiran Kazuma. Ia membalikan tubuhnya berharap mendapati sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu muncul dihadapannya.

"Kazuma..." gumamnya pelan. Tapi disitu tak ada siapa-siapa hanya dedaunan yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Ayano menghela nafas. Ia tak putus asa. Ia kembali berbalik berharap Kazuma melakukan hal yang sama seperti dihari ulang tahunnya. Tetap saja tak ada sosok Kazuma yang muncul. Ayano menahan tangisnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Kazuma keluar dibalik pohon. Ia memandangi Ayano yang sudah jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Didalam Juugo sudah menunggu Ayano. Ia mengajak putrinya itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ini mengenai lamaran yang ayah terima sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Pihak keluarga Ikezawa juga sudah pernah berkunjung kesini. Apa pendapat mu tentang Minoru?" tanya Juugo antusias.

*flash back*

Juugo mengundang salah satu sahabatnya bernama Mitzuke Ikezawa untuk makan malam bersama. Ia Bermaksud menjodohkan Ayano dengan putra sahabatnya itu, Minoru Ikezawa. Saat Ayano dipanggil untuk makan malam bersama, Minoru langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Ayano berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia sangat sering mengunjungi Ayano. Keduanya sangat dekat namun Ayano tak tau bahwa mereka dijodohkan. Semakin hari rasa suka dan sayangnya bertambah. Ia bahkan meminta Ayahnya segera mengirim surat lamaran untuk melamar Ayano. Ayano terkejut saat tau bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan bahkan sudah dilamar oleh Minoru. Ayano selalu mencari alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu tapi Juugo tak terima. Kini setelah 4 bulan lamanya, Juugo benar-benar serius. Ia ingin segera menikahkan Ayano dengan Minoru.

*Flash back end*

Ayano terlihat tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini Ayah"

"Putri ku umur mu sekarang sudah 26 tahun. Cukup matang untuk membina rumah tangga. Minoru adalah calon suami yang baik untuk mu." ujar Juugo.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau seperti ini. Ayah sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Kau harus menikah dengan Minoru. Hari pernikahan kalian sudah ditetapkan"

Ayano berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Nanjou dan Misao yang ada disitu mengehela nafas melihat kelakuan Ayano.

Ayano memasuki kamarnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Kembali memikirkan Kenangannya bersama Kazuma lalu acara pernikahannya yang sudah dekat. Misao mendekatinya.

"Nona. Lupakan tuan Kazuma. Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk mencintai tuan Minoru."

Misao menyuruh Ayano melupakan saja semua masa lalunya. Ayano hanya diam. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

Kazuma ditemani oleh Yutaka supir sekaligus anak buahnya. Mereka berada dibar. Ia sedang minum-minum. Para wanita disekitarnya tampak takjub melihat ketampanannya. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menggodanya, tapi Ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada mereka. Kazuma kembali mengambil wine lalu meminumnya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai aku ingin kita hidup bahagia" -Tsui Ling-

"Dari pada barang-barang itu kau lebih penting untuk ku" -Ayano-

"Aku bosan kau selalu mementingkan Ayano" -Tsui Ling-

"Kau harus kembali hidup-hidup untuk membuat ku mati ditangan mu. Aku akan menunggu hari disaat aku mati ditangan mu" -Ayano-

"Nona sangat mencintai mu. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang menderita. Nona jauh lebih menderita dari mu" -Nanjou-

Memori Kazuma memutar kembali ingatannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali meminum wine. Yutaka khawatir melihat tuannya yang sudah banyak minum.

Paginya Ayano meminta Izin pada Ayahnya untuk berdoa dikuil. Juugo mengizinkannya. Ayano berjalan sendirian ke kuil tanpa pengawalan Nanjou dan Haruto. Misao mencegahnya tapi Ayano meminta untuk tidak menemaninya, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Pagi itu juga Kazuma mengamati kediaman Kannagi. Ayano berjalan keluar. Kazuma megamatinya lalu akan mengikuti Ayano.

Tapi ia melihat seorang pria yang datang. Kazuma bersembunyi. Ia mengenalinya. Pria itu adalah Minoru. Ia ingin menemui Ayano. Misao berkata kalau Ayano pergi berdoa di kuil. Misao melihat bungkusan ditangan Minoru. Ia tanya pada Minoru "Apa anda ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk nona Ayano?"

"Aku akan memberikan langsung padanya" ujar Minoru tersenyum bahagia. Ia tanya dimana lokasi kuilnya.

Sementara itu Ayano tidak langsung ke kuil. Ia jalan ke arah taman yang sering dikunjungi Kazuma dan Tsui Ling.

Kazuma juga sudah mengikuti Ayano. Ia berniat ingin menculik Ayano, tapi matanya berkata lain. Ia benar-benar merindukan Ayano. Ia hanya ingin berlari memeluknya untuk melepas kerinduannya tapi Kazuma kembali mengeraskan hatinya.

Minoru sudah tiba duluan dikuil. Ia mengeluarkan hadiah untuk Ayano. Minoru berniat memberikan barcelet untuk Ayano, calon istrinya. Ayano jalan ke arah kuil. Jalan itu sepi sekali dan Kazuma mulai bersiap ingin menculik Ayano. Ia mengeluarkan tali dari balik bajunya. Siap menjerat leher Ayano. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minoru. "Ayano-san!"

Kazuma bersembunyi lagi.

Ayano heran melihat Minoru.

"Aku kesini ingin memberikan ini" Minoru memberikan barcelet untuk Ayano. "Ini hanya sebuah barang kecil tapi ini mewakili isi hatiku. Aku sangat bahagia besok kita akan menikah"

"Terimakasih" Ayano menerimanya dan berkata akan berdoa dulu. Ayano masuk ke dalam dan berdoa, "Besok adalah hari pernikahan ku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ku begitu saja. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Apa jika kau masih berada disisi ku kau akan mencegah pernikahan ku? Aku sangat berharap kau melakukan itu. Tapi memikirkan begitu besarnya kau mencintai Tsui Ling itu membuat ku tau harapan ku itu sia-sia." Ayano menangis terisak didalam doanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia menangis.

Kazuma berada dibalik pohon mendengar semua percakapan Ayano dan Minoru serta doa Ayano. Untuk sesaat Kazuma goyah karena mendengar doa Ayano. Namun ia kembali pada tujuan utamanya. Ia kesal lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ayano pergi. Ia melewati pohon tempat Kazuma bersembunyi dan tak sengaja menabrak punggung Kazuma. Kazuma terkejut. Sekilas Ayano melihat wajah Kazuma. Ia tertegun "Kazuma..." namun ia segera menunduk meminta maaf. Ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya. Kazuma tak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ayano. Tanpa disadarinya sapu tangan miliknya terjatuh. Ayano memungutnya. Ia berlari mengejar Kazuma.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Tuan. Tunggu sapu tangan anda terjatuh" Ayano berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi Kazuma terus berjalan pergi. Ayano terjatuh lututnya berdarah ia meringis kesakitan. Kazuma berhenti, wajahnya terlihat khawatir tapi Ia mengeraskan hatinya. Ayano memberi sapu tangan itu. Kazuma mengambilnya sambil tetap membelakangi Ayano lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Ayano berjalan sambil menahan perih dilututnya Minoru mendekatinya. Ia cemas.

"Ayano-san kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku akan menggendong mu sampai dirumah" tanpa persetujuan Ayano Minoru menggendongnya. Ayano meminta agar segera diturunkan. Minoru tak menurutinya. Ayano berdecak kesal. Semuanya itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Kazuma yang mengamati mereka dari mobilnya.

Kazuma kembali ke rumahnya, ia tidak mempedulikan teguran para pelayannya dan Yutaka. Ia mengambil minumannya dan meminum semua itu sambil teringat pertemuannya dengan Ayano tadi.

Ke esokan harinya Para pelayan dikediaman Kannagi sibuk menghias dan menghidangkan makanan untuk upacara pernikahan.

Ayano memberi hormat pada Ayahnya dan juga Genma.

Juugo tersenyum.

"Akhirnya hari ini adalah pernikahan putri ku"

Genma membenarkan. Juugo berkata sejak Ayano dilahirkan, ia sudah memikirkan hari ini lebih dari ribuan kali. Sebagai Ayah perasaannya sangat bahagia ketika melihat putrinya menikah namun juga sedih karena putrinya itu akan tinggal bersama suaminya. Ia juga berkata jika Ibunya masih ada. Ibu Ayano pasti akan senang melihat hari bahagia ini.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia saat kau pergi dari Ayah mu ke rumah baru bersama suami mu"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Meskipun Ayahnya berkata begitu Ayano sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan perkataan Ayahnya. Ia berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi datar. Genma tau sampai detik ini Ayano belum bisa melupakan putranya. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Ayano.

Yutaka bertemu Kazuma. Kazuma memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya mengadakan meeting. Yutaka bertanya "Apa anda memiliki keperluan yang sangat mendesak tuan?"

"Ya" jawab Kazuma datar. Yutaka heran keperluan mendesak apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya. Tapi ia memilih tak bertanya dan menawarkan untuk mengantar Kazuma terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mengantar anda"

Kazuma menolaknya lalu pergi. Yutaka tampak cemas. "Sampai kapan anda akan terus hidup seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Pernikahan Ayano dijaga ketat. Kirika juga hadir disitu. Ia menjadi tamu sekaligus mengamankan jalannya acara pernikahan. Ia memberikan briefing pada anggotanya yang ada disitu.

"Saat pengantin wanita masuk, semua perhatian mengarah ke sana. Saat itulah kalian harus waspada. Tetap fokus untuk melindungi keluarga Kannagi terutama pengantin wanita. Kita harus berjaga-jaga untuk hal buruk sekalipun"

"Baik Nona" jawab mereka serempak.

Nanjou ditugaskan menjemput Minoru. Minoru merasa senang, Nanjou sendiri orang kepercayaan Ayano bersedia menjemputnya. Ia berangkat ke kediaman Kannagi dengan wajah bahagia.

Juugo juga minta Genma untuk menjaga jalannya upacara pernikahan bersama Kirika. Ia meminta Genma juga harus menjaga keselamatannya sendiri. Setelah itu Genma pergi dari situ. Ia kembali memantau anggotanya yang mulai memeriksa tamu yang sudah berdatangan. Kazuma berniat masuk namun ia melihat Ayahnya. Ia memutar balik arah ke pintu belakang lalu melepas jasnya dan menyamar menjadi pelayan. Penyamaran Kazuma sangat sempurna hingga orang-orang disitu tak mengenalnya. Haruto yang sedang berjaga melihat sekilas wajah Kazuma. Namun ia tertawa. Ia merasa sedang berhalusinasi karena masih merindukan Kazuma. Kazuma menyusup ke dalam rumah.

Ayano mendapatkan nasihat dari Misao. Misao menghela nafas dengan sikap Ayano.

"Nona apa nona masih memikirkan tuan Kazuma?"

"Ya" jawab Ayano singkat.

"Nona, meskipun Tuan Kazuma berada disini, apa yang bisa nona lakukan, tuan Kazuma sama sekali tak mencintai nona. Mulai sekarang lupakan Tuan Kazuma. Sekarang hanya Tuan Minoru yang harus ada dihati nona"

Ayano tak menggubris Misao. Ia berjalan dan berhenti diKamar Kazuma. Ia memandangi kamar itu tak ada yang berubah. Misao memintanya agar segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk dirias. Ayano menolak ia ingin berada dikamar Kazuma. Misao membiarkannya ia mengambil peralatan rias dan mulai merias Ayano yang duduk ditepian ranjang Kazuma. Misao mencoba merias Ayano, ia putus asa karena Ayano menangis.

"Nona berhentilah menangis. Upacara pernikahan anda sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

"Kau ingin aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalani kehidupan ku setelah menikah?"

Misao terdiam ia tak bisa menjawab juga tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Nonanya.

Minoru tiba dikediaman Kannagi bersama Nanjou dan Kedua orang tuanya. Juugo menyambut mereka dengan bahagia.

"Aku selalu menunggu hari dimana kita menyatu menjadi sebuah keluarga" ujar Mitzuke. Juugo memeluknya. "Ya aku juga"

"Aku tidak sabar melihat calon menantu ku" ujar istri Mitzuke. Minoru tersenyum senang melihat ketiganya. Ia berbalik ke arah Nanjou sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Nanjou-san apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" tanyanya.

"Ya tuan" jawab Nanjou Singkat. Minoru tersenyum lebar itu malah mengingatkan Nanjou pada Kazuma. "Di mana kau sekarang? Hari ini hari pernikahan nona! Apa kau akan senang melihatnya atau sebaliknya?" Batinnya.

Kazuma berjalan ke kamar Ayano. Tapi ia terhenti ketika melewati kamarnya. Ia melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Ayano berada sendirian di kamarnya. Ayano teringat saat Kazuma menggendongnya dan mencium keningnya.

"Wah kau sangat cantik.. Itu cocok dengan mu" -Kazuma-

"Dulu kau pernah memuji ku cantik saat aku menggunakan dress pemberian mu. Sekarang aku juga ingin kau memuji ku saat aku menggunakan gaun pengantin ini. Aku selalu berharap bisa bersanding denganmu." Ayano menghela nafas berat lalu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Itu mustahil. Di hati mu hanya ada Tsui Ling. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak keberatan asal kau jangan pergi meninggalkanku ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa menemukan mu. Apa kau tau betapa menderitanya aku menjalani kehidupan dItempat dimana kau tidak berada Hah?"

Ayano kembali menangis sesugukan. Ia tenggelam dalam tangisannya, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang perlahan muncul dari depannya. Kazuma mengeluarkan Tali dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ayano tiba-tiba sadar saat ia berbalik Kazuma tak ada. Kazuma sudah berada disampingnya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya. Kazuma mengeluarkan tali menjerat Ayano. Ayano berusaha melawan. Ia mengambil salah satu gunting yang berada dikotak rias. Ia hendak menusuk Kazuma. Refleks kazuma menahan tangannya. Ayano berbalik. Ayano bisa melihat wajah Kazuma dengan jelas. Ia syok. Ayano terdiam sambil memandang Kazuma. Kazuma mengambil tali lalu mengikat tangan Ayano.

"Kazuma.. Kau? Apa kau benar-benar Kazuma? Kau masih hidup?"

Kazuma hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia tak melihat air mata Ayano yang masih saja mengalir. Dengan dinginnya Kazuma terus menyelesaikan ikatan ditangan Ayano.

"Aku.. Aku pikir kau sudah meninggal. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada ku?" tanya Ayano. Mata Kazuma berkilat marah. Ayano masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dilihatnya itu memang benar Kazuma. "Kau masih hidup. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ku?"

Kazuma menarik paksa Ayano. Ikatan ditangannya sangat kuat hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Diam dan ikuti aku. Kalau kau masih tetap bicara aku akan membunuh mu" ujar Kazuma mengancam.

"Hebat Putri dari seorang pembunuh akan menikah dengan seorang perwira. Minoru Ikezawa . Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat cocok" Kazuma menyindir Ayano. Ayano kaget Kazuma mengenal Minoru. Ia menunduk merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia menatap mata Kazuma.

"Bukankah kau meminta ku kembali hidup-hidup untuk membunuh mu?"

"Kazuma..."

Kazuma menyerang Ayano dengan kata-katanya. "Bukankah kau berkata kau akan menunggu hari dimana kau akan mati ditangan ku?" Kazuma menyeringai. "Apa itu hanya omong kosong? Hari yang kau tunggu akhirnya tiba. Tunggu saja aku akan membunuh mu!"

"Kazuma.." Ayano memanggil Kazuma. Kazuma murka ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkan pistol dikepala Ayano. "Terus saja kau memanggil ku. Kalau kau ingin mati saat ini juga"

Ayano menatap Kazuma merasa kasihan padanya. Kazuma membekap mulut Ayano lalu membawa Ayano kabur dari situ. Sementara itu Juugo merasa bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk memulai pernikahan. Para undangan juga mulai ribut karena pengantin wanitanya terlambat. Juugo meminta Misao dan Haruto pergi mengecek Ayano dan segera menyuruhnya turun. Keduanya mengerti. Saat mereka tiba dikamar Kazuma, mereka tak menemukan keberadaan Ayano. Keadaan Kamar sangat berantakan Haruto sadar bahwa nonanya itu diculik. Ia segera berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat orang yang tadi dilihatnya mirip dengan Kazuma (yang sebenarnya memang Kazuma) berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa pengawal baru yang mencoba mencegahnya menculik Ayano. Misao cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat pergi dan beritahukan pada tuan bahwa nona diculik, aku akan mengejar mereka" ujar Haruto lalu melompat ke bawah. Misao berlarian ke bawah dan menemui Juugo.

"Apa kau bilang Ayano diculik?" tanya Juugo kaget. Minoru beserta kedua orang tuanya juga kaget. Minoru bertanya "kemana orang itu membawa Ayano?"

"Orang itu membawa nona melalui pintu belakang. Haruto sedang mengejar mereka"

Tiba-tiba beberapa pengawal yang ditugaskan Kirika dan Genma melapor bahwa benar Ayano diculik. Mereka berkata mereka kewalahan menghadapi penculik itu. Mereka juga memberi tau ciri-cirinya. Genma dan kirika baru datang. Genma langsung menebak itu adalah Kazuma. "Tidak mungkin.. dia.." gumam Genma.

"Apa kau berpikir itu Kazuma?" Kirika bertanya pada Genma, ia meyakinkan Genma. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau juga tau sendiri bahwa 4 tahun lalu Nanjou menyaksikan kemtian Kazuma"

Nanjou juga mengenali ciri-ciri penculik itu. Ia yakin bahwa itu Kazuma. "Dia sudah kembali. Apa yang akan di lakukannya pada nona?" batin Nanjou. Raut wajahnya terlihat bersalah.

"Tuan Minoru. Maaf kami tidak bisa melawan orang itu. Tapi kami berhasil meletakan alat pelacak dibajunya." salah seorang anggota Minoru datang melapor. Minoru murka. Ia memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk pergi mengikuti Kazuma.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang diinginkan orang itu?" tanya ibu Minoru pada Mitzuke. Mitzuke menenangkan Istrinya itu. "Tenanglah. Ayano adalah seorang putri yang pemberani. Aku yakin dia bisa bertahan sampai bantuan datang"

Juugo tampak cemas. Ia juga merasa bersalah insiden itu sampai bisa terjadi dihari sepenting ini.

"Maaf. Hal seburuk ini bisa sampai terjadi" Ujar Juugo. Mitzuke menenangkannya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta Maaf. Sekarang kita harus pergi menemui para undangan untuk memberi tau kalau pernikahan ini ditunda"

Minoru pamit akan pergimencari Ayano. "Ayah Paman ibu, aku akan pergi mencari Ayano"

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu" ujar Kirika. Minoru berkata bahwa ia akan mengatasi masalah Ayano karena Ia adalah calon suaminya. Ia harus bertanggung jawab penuh untuk melindungi Ayano. Genma juga menawarkan diri Minoru menolak. Ia ingin Genma dan Kirika tetap tinggal dikediaman Kannagi untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Keduanya mengerti.

Mitzuke , istrinya, dan Juugo menemui para undangan. Mereka menjelaskan insiden yang sedang terjadi. Ketiganya meminta maaf dan berkata akan mengundang mereka lagi. Para tamu mulai bubar dari situ. Beberapa dari mereka memperbincangkan masalah penculikan Ayano. Berita penculikan Ayano tersebar dengan cepat.

TBC


End file.
